


Inħobbok [Lemon Shots]

by Adricki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Funny, Games, Happy Ending, M/M, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adricki/pseuds/Adricki
Summary: Joe, Jack and Andie (f. oc) come together to play a game of Would You Rather ... ? with chances submitted by fans . But things are not going easy as they seem at first, when people have crushes, strong feelings and knowledge in Maltese .And lemons .Follow along the trio, recorded and viewed by Conor as they figure out this game .
Relationships: Jack Maynard/Joe Sugg





	Inħobbok [Lemon Shots]

**Author's Note:**

> Just one quick add : I'm not a native English speaker, so I might have mistakes .

Conor's POV

'Are you ready ?' I ask from Jack, Joe and Andie as I finally set up the camera's parameters . They all nod in agreement .  
' Let's do this !' Andie yells, stretching out her arms and legs . The boys let out a laugh and so does Andie after she realises the reason .  
"They are already in the mood, huh" I think as I watch them . When they finished giggling, I flipped a thumbs up showing that we should start then .  
'Three, two, one, record !' I shout, startingthe recording . They begin with the intro, which they have to do again because someone always keep messing it up .  
"We sure will have material for a blooper video" I think . These ones have the ability to be really memeable, which in my opinion is a great thing .

Everything goes pretty good, with a lots of redoing, but that's fine . They all keep laughing and I can't help myself as I do, too .  
'Next one !' Joe shouts looking at his phone . Jack chose the good sounding challenges from the hundreds that were sent in by his subscribers on Twitter and sent it to both Joe and Andie so they can check them during the video . 'Okay, so . Would You Rather : confess to your crush in another language or eat a whole lemon by itself ?' he makes a strange face as he reads it out loud .  
Every one of us are shook and a bit weirded out by this challenge . Even Jack, who I assume have looked at them when he selected the 'good' ones . Or at least I hope he did .  
'So ...' Joe breaks the silence 'Jack ? Which one would you choose ?'  
Jack a little nervously and shyly thinks about the decision . I know why . And I know that he's not ready for acknowledging his feelings to Joe . I lip-sync 'Come on, lemon' to and only to Jack . He fortunately understands it and breaks a little smile .  
'Rather the lemon' he answered . Joe and Andie laugh as she goes out to the kitchen to get a lemon . She picked a nice, big one in a vivid shade of yellow .  
"She makes sure that Jack's taste buds will suffer well ." I suppose .  
Jack looks at the fruit like he's already regretting his resolution but bites in it anyways . The face he makes is really really weird and looks like he's going through some type of torture . Joe, Andie and I can't help but laugh because at the same time my brother's expression is just hilarious . But I respect him because he rolls over the pain that the extremly sour taste causes and somehow eats the whole thing . He can't really speak so I walk out to the kitchen to grab a glass of lemonade that Andie made for some reason before we started recording . I go back to the trio and hand the beverage to Jack . After he drinks it his face goes back to a somewhat normal state . Joe then turns to Andie and states the same question . 'Well, after seeing poor Jack being tortured by the lemon, I'd rather choose the other option' she imparts . We're even more surprised . Joe then cracks a wide, bit devilish looking smile . 'Which language do you want to share your feelings in ?' he enquires from Andie . She mulls a little before she replies . 'Maltese' she answered with a smile . Why Maltese, we don't know . She said before that she loves that country but we had no idea she can speak it's native language . 'Wow, interesting choice' Joe states 'But go on, Mediterranean mind .' She giggles a little then starts . 'Stajt ġew żamma dan bħala sigriet peress li aħna ħadthom sodisfatti f'Dublin imma I raden nows-ħin .*' she starts a little nervously . She clears her throat and tries to hide the fact that she's blushing before she continues . 'Conor ... Inħobbok .' I almost drop the glass in my hand . Just as everyone in the room, I had no idea that Andie likes me . I don't understand the whole thing she just said but I'm sure that ‘inħobbok’ means ‘I love you’ and she mentioned Dublin . We met there on Jack's tour last year, that was when we became friends . But as of this, I'm not just a friend to her . I just don't know how to feel or what to say so there's this really awkward silence in the room . This is what the viewers don't see in the videos because this all happens in the cutted out moment . But they can see that something happened . After two minutes, Joe breaks the quiet . 'Well ... that was some impressive language skill over there' he smiles at Andie . She cracks a small grin . 'But let's continue with the game ... Andie, yours is the next turn .' She turns on her phone and picks a random screenshot . As she looks at it she drags her mouth letting out a small hiss-like noise . "I'm worried" goes through my mind as I watch her reaction . Andie clears her throat again and reads the challenge . 'Would You Rather : shout swearwords out the window or kiss the person on your right ?' she then quickly adds 'I didn't choose it on purpose I swear to my life .' But I guess the problem is not that . She doesn't know Jack as much as I do . She doesn't know that my brother is hopelessly in love with Joe . It's not her fault . I doesn't matter that she chose it intentionally or not . Both Jack and Joe's faces become red immediately . The refuse to look at each other : Joe gazes at the carpet while Jack stares at me . His eyes say something like 'Help me out' but I'm a bit clueless . Another awkward moment of silence comes . But now, Jack is the one who breaks it . Driven more by his emotions than his head, he all of a sudden leans in and kisses Joe . This time I actually drop my glass and Andie forgetting her emotions for a moment opens her mouth in surprise . I always knew that his heart controls Jack a bit more than his mind, but I wasn't expecting this . The two boys almost fall down from their chairs during the kiss . They're passionate, that's sure . It ends when Joe all of a sudden actually falls down . Andie can't help but laughs, I break a light smile while Jack is helping Joe sit back up on his chair . 'I didn't mean to push you down, I'm sorry' Jack apologizes . Joe answers while laughing a little . 'You sure are strong . Strong with emotions .' Jack blushes, looking down at his shoes . Joe, still smiling, raises Jack's head and turns it so they're facing eachother again . 'But I never said it's a problem .' 'Inħobbok, Joe' says Jack with a poor pronunciation . It's his first time, both speaking Maltese and confessing feelings . Joe turns red and replies quietly . 'Inħobbok, too Jack .' Hearing his MaltLish, we all start laughing . This would worth a Valentine's Day video .

**Author's Note:**

> inħobbok = I love you  
*Stajt ġew żamma dan bħala sigriet peress li aħna ħadthom sodisfatti f'Dublin imma I raden nows-ħin = I've been keeping it a secret since we've met in Dublin but I guess nows time .


End file.
